


Gleeful's Asylum

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: This was inspired by a Rp group I once hadNone of what happens here happens in that groupDanielle Jones was invented by meThis is a mix of Reverse Falls and an Asylum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This work and others can be find on Wattpad under the same @ 
> 
> Please forgive any grammar mistake  
> English is not my first language and I'm self-taught

The Gleeful asylum, a prestigious institution founded by Stanford Gleeful at the young age of 22, the building was designed by the prestigious Fiddleford McGucket who made the design at the age of 23, both young men attracted by the sole purpose of helping the unfortunate souls born with mental disabilities.

Through all it years the Gleeful's asylum as been known for helping hundreds if not thousands of people, helping them to become functional part of the society.

"Even the most tormented soul could find peace" 

under this motto the asylum bring order into the unfortunate chaos that's the mind of theirs patients.

Often seeing as terrifying, the asylum count with accommodations worth of a five stars class hotel, plenty and good food, recreation rooms designed to bring distraction and comfort in the times of relaxation between treatment and/or session with our psychologists, among which are the Gleeful twins, Mabel and Mason Gleeful, grandniece and grandnephew of Stanford, both reach the doctorate at the young age of 19, count into one of the most bright in their respective field.

Both twins raised by Stanford after the terrible tragedy in which they lost theirs parents, a car crash take the life of Madeleine and Michael Gleeful when the twins were just 6 years old kids.

Mabel Gleeful reach her doctorate in psychology, her undoubted good heart, and her natural charisma, make her one of the most beloved doctor in the asylum, she often is seeing talking with the patients in her free time, trying her best to help them grow off their doubt and reassure them of their worth in our society.

Mason Gleeful reach his doctorate in psychiatry, he have a cold approach towards the patients, but you cannot doubt his noble heart, he may often seeing as not caring, however he expend hours working at night to try and help theirs patients. 

My name is Danielle Jones, I expended a week inside the asylum talking with doctors, nurses and patients, and this is the real story behind one of the most famous asylums in the modern age.


	2. Isabelle

It's my first day in here, I slept in one of the room designed for the nurses, is a nice room with it own bathroom.

I get ready for the day and wait for Isabelle, the main nurse in the asylum.

I'll be joining her in work today, after some warnings from Isabelle or like she prefer to be called Belle, we walk downstairs towards the patients rooms, I can't stop to noticed that the area is well illuminated, the rooms are clean, the bed are the same for patients as for nurses, the patients even have their own bathroom, and that is impressive, anyway once there, we talk with each patient for exactly 15 minutes to prepare them, they need to have breakfast first, followed for a series of activities, each one designed to help them to be reinserted in society.

After getting to all the patients we walk towards the dinner room to eat breakfast, everyone and yes I mean everyone including patients and doctors is there, this only demonstrate that Dr Stanford method work wonderful fine.

The day following Belle around was instructive, I learn how to calm someone with panic attack, and how to deal with a extreme case of PTSD, Belle may seem cold hearted at first but she have a golden heart, she treat her patients with care and softness.


	3. Mabel Gleeful

My second day in this place, today I'll be walking around with one of the doctors, Mabel Gleeful.

The routine was the same, getting the patients, breakfast, then individual therapy, group therapy too that was made in the garden, which win a few words from this journalist, the interior garden is impressive, have a few fruits trees and some are just decoration, the green grass never stop, from the door to the far wall, there's a few areas with beautiful flowers, the smell is amazing, and also therapeutic, talking with Mabel after the group session she explain to me that all those flowers have a function not only decoration, most of those flowers have calming properties.

Mabel give me a tour, slightly different at the one Bell give me yesterday, she show me the different therapies rooms, adding a bit of history of each therapy through time, she also give me instructions, I even sat in each one of those machines, and contrary to what anyone would think, this machines are comfortable and only one have straps, the electroshock one, which as Mabel explain me, is needed to protect the safety of the patient and the doctor performing the session.

Tomorrow is my day with Mason Gleeful, the most mysterious of the twins, he don't have social medias, don't have a romantic partner, the only times he appears on the news is for some work related award, or some discovery related to his field, tomorrow is my chance to get some answers for all those questions.


	4. The real asylum..?

Last night, before I could fall asleep, I heard terrible screams of agony, but the strange thing was that, those sounds were muffled, like they where far away, after meditate for almost one hour in which the screams didn't stop more than a few minutes before restart again, I stood and walk out my room to the kitchen, to investigate and if someone saw me, I could tell I wanted milk or something like that, but I didn't get that far, Dr Stanford Gleeful was walking back from the yard, or I saw him coming from there, he had a smile on his face, a bit creepy if you ask me, and was carrying a bloody paper bag and goggles, he polite greeted me and continue his walk, after that I walk back to my room, lock the door and hide under my blankets, like a child until I calm enough to fall asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, I walk around with Mason, all the questions I wanted to ask him fly out my mind, I couldn't concentrate, is gaze always cold, send shivers through my body, even when the way he talk with me and the patients was somewhat soft and calm, I wanted to ask about the yard, but I was there yesterday and saw nothing more than, beautiful flowers and green grass, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it was a movie or something like that, but I can forget about the blood on the bag, I decided that I will investigate tonight.

After everyone went to bed, I took the chance to walk out my room looking around, I find a room full of screens, I give a quick look around, and what I saw let me cold, Dr Mabel was sewing someone's mouth shut, I heard a noise and paranoid make me run from the room.

when I stop I find myself in a part of the asylum I never see before panic raise to my mind as I start walking back or trying to, but a little muffled sound stopped me, I look around until I saw a door, I push it open slowly but the room was empty except for a screen on the desk besides was a big and old looking book, I walk there curiosity win over any rational thought I have, I glance at the screen, there was a crying person his clothes were bloody and he was hugging his knees, the man was wearing a paper bag on his head, the book besides me drag my attention away from the man, I open the book then and read some of the last entries, Vivisection of Flug Slys, was writing with awful details I almost throw up, I close the book and ran away, my mind telling me to pick my bag and never look back, but I needed a good reason to leave and not look suspicious, somehow I reach my room and lay down, I need to help them, I need to escape, with those thoughts I fall asleep.


	5. Trapped...?

My dreams, well nightmares actually were full of blood, tears and pain, I woke up with tears on my eyes, and I didn't even get hurt, I'm looking over my shoulder while I write, I could swear someone or something is watching me, I still don't have an excuse and today is my day with Stanford Gleeful, I tried to convince myself that what I saw wasn't real, or that maybe Stanford didn't knew, of course he knew!, my mind yell at me. what I am thinking he vivisected someone and wrote it down with awfully details, I need proofs if only I took some pictures yesterday.

The daily routine feel forced, patients all calm, happy and well, I try to find the other the scars on theirs lips, or the one hiding under a paper bag, but none of this patients have a single scar, they seem comfortable around the Gleeful, some even load them, of course the Gleeful just smile saying that they're only doing theirs jobs here, "helping the confused minds to find light" like Stanford say to me later, while we walk around, I did all I could to make him slip something about the real asylum, anything I could use, but the man have a perfect mask, the only good thing is that he didn't seems suspicious of me, I'm hopefully out his radar.

Now I'm back in my room, thinking that I need proof, it's the only way to help those others patients, now I'm ready, I have my camera, and a flashlight. 

I slowly and carefully made my way towards the screens room, each sound make me jump, my resolution is getting weak with each step I give, what if those others patients are so dangerous that they need to be trapped, but other part of my mind tell me that not one deserve to be vivisect, I shake my head to clean my thoughts, stepping forward one more time, I advanced a few steps when my eyes grow heavy, I feel dizzy looking around I saw the three Gleeful, theirs eyes are glowing..,Mason eyes are so cold, Mabel is smirking at me, and the last thing I saw before my head hit the floor is Stanford Gleeful walking towards me with a bloody knife in his hand

"Wait..no...please...., NO!"


	6. Real or not...?

"NO!" I yell sitting up, on my bed...was everything a nightmare, I stood and look around my room, yes it's my room in the asylum, but last night, I could swear they were about to stab me.

While I was thinking in last night events a knock on my door startle me, I walk to open the door, it was Mabel "hello, are you fine, it's late for breakfast, Danielle" she say to me, with her cheerful and kind tone

After reassuring her I was fine she nod with a sweet smile and leave me alone to get ready, not before telling me that I could find breakfast in the kitchen, because I was too late, I nod and lock the door walking to the bathroom to take a shower, I really need it.

Once ready and more composed I walk downstairs towards the kitchen, a bit paranoid I must admit, looking behind me almost at each step, the feeling of someone watching me, was stronger than yesterday.

After breakfast I expend the day walking around talking with each patient I come across, trying to look through the mask, but I couldn't find nothing, maybe I need a rest, maybe my brain is playing games to me, what if those screens don't exist, or that book, what if my anxious mind couldn't take all the stress I deal with, what if my desire to discover everything about the Gleeful family is taking a toll in my mind, maybe I should stop reading mystery novels.

I laughs softly at myself, while walking back to my room that night, the Gleeful are wonderful people they help others, they have so many charities around the world, why would they want to hurt someone, and less of all in that gruesome way, a vivisection, god Danielle, you need a good night of sleep, and stop chasing things that don't exist, nodding to myself I enter my room, just to find a little blue floating crying triangle over the bed.


	7. Dream or nightmare

I stand there staring at the floating triangle without a word, the being move it little black hands nervously, causing the chains on it wrists to clink, and it top hat to move a bit, it was also using a bow tie,

I was speechless, the being stare back at me, I couldn't say anything, not everyday you saw a blue crying triangle floating over you bed!, I took a deep and calming breath, before decide I was hallucinating the being, a floating triangle, well done Danielle, I say to myself, but then the being talk!, I don't even know how, it didn't have a mouth!.

"D-did you saw a r-red little k-kitten?" the being ask softly "it's w-was my fault, i-if they n-notice...., p-please don't t-tell them" 

I slap myself softly, before looking back at the triangle "I'm not hallucinating you..., oh God, what are you?, do you have a name?, how did you get in here?, why are you blue?, how do you speak without a mouth?" I was about to continue with my million questions but the being look so nervous, about to get a panic attack each passing minute, so I decide to stop and look at him waiting for an answer

But the only thing I get was a stuttering and terrified "I-i'm s-sorry..., p-please don't, tell t-them" before the blue triangle float out my room leaving a trail of tiny drops 

I run behind him "hey wait" I say loudly but without yelling, I didn't want them to listen us, however I didn't knew who them was, I could only assume the triangle was referring to the Gleeful, they own this place after all.

I ran behind the floating being, until it stopped in the recreation room, to talk with a little red kitten, and the kitten talked back!, at this point I think the water in this place have something funny in it, I got close to them "hello?" I say softly 

Both hallucinations, I just can stop thinking that way, they can't be real, but if they are, what are they?, I was so lost in my mind that I almost miss that they were

looking back at me.

The red little kitten was wearing a long sleeve red coat, and a collar with a bow tie and a little bell dangling from it, he wave at me with his paw covered by the sleeve, and all I could think was, aww strange but extremely cute.

A suddenly loud sound startle us, the blue triangle took the red kitten and float away, I follow them through the backyard until they disappear in front of me, I stopped running, surprised by this, I stretch my arm not expecting to touch anything, but I did and it feel like cold water and glass at the same time, it was strange but not harm was done to my hand, taking a deep breath I close my eyes and take a step through the strange substance.

Once in the other side I open my eyes, only to see the blue triangle change into a young looking man, Mabel Gleeful the warmhearted doctor, pushed him to the floor and kick him over and over, while the poor guy only whimper in pain protecting his head.

I was paralyzed in my place, she took a knife from her belt and stab him a few times while laughing, the yell of pain coming from him make my heart jump, I wanted to help him, but I needed proof of this for be able to accusing them and this place with that in mind I turn around only to find the cold eyes of Mason Gleeful looking at me with dislike.

he grab my arm with such force I could feel the bruise forming already, I struggle on his grab, until I feel a needle piercing the skin of my neck, I turn my gaze towards that side, finding Stanford Gleeful smirking at me, my body feel weak and my eyelids feel heavy the ground was getting closer and closer I couldn't move the last thing I saw was their shoes around me.


	8. Welcome to hell

My head hurt, my eyes are so heavy where am I?, I tried to lift my arm but I couldn't, wait am I tied up?, my entire body feel heavy, there's sound around but I can't understand it, maybe I hit my head...the floating triangle, the kitten, the invisible wall, the Gleeful, the injection, everything come back to me forcing my eyes open with a groan

"My head hurt...all my body hurt, where am I?" 

"Welcome Danielle" say a voice to my right

"We are glad to have you here" say a softer voice to my left 

"We are your doctors and we will gladly help you" say a cold voice behind me

I gulped nervous while trembling in my bonds, I was tied onto a chair looking at a wall the Gleeful family was around me, the crying triangle was now in his human form, tied by the neck to a wall in a corner. 

"Let me go now, this place is going down, you can't keep me here, everyone know where I am, my family, my boss, everyone" 

"Don't worry about that, we will fix it right away" Stanford say coldly

"We could erase her memories and send her home" Mabel say calmly 

"And risk that something unblock her memories, no, I agreed with Stanford" say Mason with his uncaring tone of voice.

"You can't keep me here!, let me go now and I'll speak well of you in the court" 

They ignore me completely, despite my continuous threats 

A tall man dressed entirely in pink, and an awful smell of death stood in front of me ordered by Mason, he smirked at me before taking my form, my eyes widened at this 

"what, how, oh God what are you people?!"

Mabel dragged the Blue haired man by his leash, pushing him towards me 

"come on Will, you know what to do" 

she order him 

He touch my head with a trembling hand whispering

"s-sorry miss" 

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for pain, when nothing happen I open my eyes just to see the blue haired man placing a glowing white little ball in the head of my doppelganger.

I could only watch helpless while my clone walked away, I was shocked I get back to my senses by a slightly pain in my arm

"wait, what did you injected in me?!" 

It was Mason who slap me before say "shut up, you belongs to us now" 

he smiled sadistically at me, I tried to struggle but whatever he inject in me was slowly winning against my mind.

"Welcome to hell, the last place you will ever see" was the last thing I heard before forcedly fall asleep.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter thank you to everyone who give a chance to this little story

"Today the community of reporters is mourning over the loss, of our dearest colleague Danielle Jones, who die yesterday when she was driving home and for reasons to be investigated lost control of the car failing from a cliff, moments after delivered which is now her last report, after a week in the Gleeful Asylum, we will miss you dear Danielle, Rest in Peace" 

"I'M NOT DEAD!!" I yelled at the TV like a madman well madwoman "someone should notice that thing isn't me!, come on you're all reporters!, please... Ahh!, what the hell?!" I ask touching my neck were I could feel the collar Mason put on my neck "what's this thing!?" 

"It's a s-shock collar m-miss" Will say quietly looking around

the poor guy seem terrified of the Gleeful, and I can't say I don't understand, the things I saw in here, what they do..is..is inhuman those people don't have a heart

"Thanks for telling me" I say softly faking a smile for him, he smiled faintly and was about to tell something when a cold and uncaring voice that I now recognized and hate Mason Gleeful.

"Aww the pet is trying to be useful" Mason say glaring at Will

Who only whimpered in the corner hiding his head on his arms

"Let him alone, you already did enough to him!" 

Mason smirked at me "someone need therapy, you need to learn your place" he say coldly dragging me with him 

I gulped nervous and struggled but it was no use

"Please someone wake me up from this nightmare..." I say while laying on the electrotherapy bed


End file.
